Train Ride
by Digidynasty
Summary: Garnet and Zidane separate after Garnet runs away towards her home...hoping to talk some sense into her mother. How will Zidane take it?
1. Train Ride

Train Ride

            Garnet opened her eyes and awoke from her peaceful slumber.  She saw Steiner, too, was asleep on the bench across from her.  She looked out the window and gasped as she saw Zidane's face in the window's reflection.  She spun around to face the aisle, and saw…no one.

            Turning back to the window, his face disappeared.

            _Am I going insane?_  The princess wondered.

            She was thinking about him too much.  Especially lately…

            _"We made it!  We finally made it!  And without Zidane's help!"  Garnet exclaimed as they entered Burmecia.  _

_            "You always could do it princess.  You never needed that scoundrel from the beginning."  Steiner replied._

_            "…" _

She hadn't replied, because she didn't truly believe it.  He had been a great help to her in her travels so far, and leaving him had been harder than anyone believed, including Garnet herself.  She never felt this way about anyone, but then again, she had never been out of the castle this long either.

            Zidane had saved her life many times, from helping them escape the Evil Forest, to protecting her in battles with his skill.  She had initially left in a huff because of his reluctance to have her fight this war with them.  She wasn't some baby to be pampered and protected _all_ the time.  She wanted to be out in the real world and fight her own battles.  And this one was no exception.

            But, she did miss him.  His gentleness towards her and his kind eyes.  The blue in his eyes seemed as calm as the ocean waters, yet when she was threatened or in danger of any kind, they turned to jagged chips of ice, ready to pierce her attacker.

            Inside, she was touched.  No one ever bothered to do such a thing.  Steiner didn't count, because he was sworn into duty to protect the princess at any cost or any other member of the royal house.  But Zidane was different.  From the very beginning, he'd protected her and stuck by her on his own accord.  It was his choice.

            Now she had abandoned him.  Leaving him passed out in Lindblum speak to her mother.

            _Oh, Zidane…please forgive me.  We will meet again.  I promise.  But this is something I have to do, please understand…_

As she thought of Zidane and his face smiling at her, she closed her eyes once more and fell back asleep.  _Wait for me…I promise…Zidane…_


	2. Train Ride 2

Train Ride 2

            Sitting back in her seat, Garnet was breathing heavily.  The Black Waltz #3 had just been defeated by Steiner, Marcus, and herself.  It had been her first battle without Zidane by her side.  At first, she was worried, but as soon as Marcus attacked first, her courage grew.  She came out here on her own to prove she was no longer the naïve child she had been when she left the castle.

            Now he was defeated and the three continued their trip to Treno.  When Marcus had asked her about Zidane, she felt a sad feeling enveloped her…

            _"We…separated at Lindblum."  She replied_

_            Marcus scoffed.  "So, you ditched him as soon as you could, huh?"_

_            She whipped around to face the scavenger.  "No!  It's not like that!  He was treating me like a baby!  I don't care about him!"  She shouted in her sudden anger.  How dare he think he knew what she felt or assume she felt a certain way?_

            "Yeah, sure, whatever.  I don't know anything."  He had replied, and turned his gaze back to the window.

She sighed and took her seat again.  It wasn't like that at all…was it?

            Why, oh, why did he have to keep coming up in conversations or in her mind?

            He was just a simple boy!  She had to think about other things, like her mother and Burmecia.  If she didn't get home soon, her mother would keep attacking the king and destroy one of their allies!  She couldn't allow that.

             Knowing Zidane, he probably jumped up and rallied everyone together to come to her "rescue".  

            "He had better be careful then."  Garnet whispered to herself.  "Who knows what he'll run into out there."

            "You're worried about him, Pri- I mean, Lady Dagger?"

            Garnet turned and saw Steiner had taken a seat besides her.  How could she have not noticed it?  There she went again, thinking about Zidane.  _Get a hold of yourself! _

            "Lady Dagger?"  Steiner repeated.

            "Huh?  Pardon me?"  She asked, blinking away her thoughts of the boy with the monkey tail.

            "You were thinking about him.  Why worry about him?  He was a part of the gang that kidnapped you!"  Steiner admonished.

            "I…I asked Zidane to kidnap me."  She admitted.

            "You what!?  Why?"

            "I knew even then something was wrong with mother.  I needed to leave the castle and ask.  I couldn't get past the guards, so I knew I'd need outside help.  When Zidane came, I asked him, but I didn't exactly make it easy for him."  Upon saying this, Garnet smiled.  She remembered their little "chase" after she had leapt backwards off the castle wall down onto the top of the play tent.

            She had to admit, she was shocked when he grabbed the second string of flags and dove down gallantly after her.  But it had been his mission, that was why he'd done it, wasn't it?  He didn't care for her.

            "I'm not thinking about him." She told Steiner after a while.  "He means nothing to me."  

            _Or maybe… he means everything…_


End file.
